Some Days Are Diamonds
by Bugsta99
Summary: Rose has never been allowed to meet her father, or even know who he is. She has lived with her mother her whole life. But now that she has finished school and has a university degree, she receives an invite from her father, asking her to join him at his estate in Russia. It's an invite that she accepts, completely unsure of what she's walking into. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**So, first fanfic I've ever written. But seeing as I'm on holidays I thought I'd give it a go. Not really sure where this is going to go, but if you have any ideas let me know. I am always open to them.**

* * *

><p>The rich kid. That's what I was always known as at school, and then again at uni. I did my degree in psychology, with a couple of marketing and business units. I never could figure out where all our money came from when we lived in a small house in a non-descript suburb and my mother didn't really work. I couldn't figure it out until I met dad.<p>

My mother had always told me we weren't allowed to meet until I finished school and then uni. Which had always pissed me off. Its not like she was much of a parent by herself. So I grew up without much of a family, which I voiced my opinion about on many occasions, but she always told me id have time for family later. _Righto._ Time for family later my arse. Everyone deserved to grow up with a family. But after a while I let it go. And accepted that she probably had a reason.

Basically, I left uni and found out who my rich-arse father was. To be quite honest I nearly killed him when I first met him. Standing around in his Armani suite with his bodyguards and all. He'd sent someone to contact me after I graduated uni, the day after actually. The man had turned up looking all pompous in his own suite and tie and all with his ridiculous briefcase. Introducing himself in his all high and mighty voice.

He told me he was looking for one 'Rosemarie Hathaway.' I'd told him to stick it where the sun don't shine and piss off. Anyone who called me that always got the cold shoulder. He knocked again about five minutes later and I left him at the door and told my mother he was there hoping that he would get the message if she told him to leave. But, of course, she let him in and sat him down in the lounge. Then called me back down and made me talk to him. Turned out he was there 'on behalf of 'Abe Mazur'. I snorted at him and told him to get to the point. Mum sighed and told me that I should listen because I'd apparently like what he had to say.

So I sat, and listened as he babbled on about something to do with turkey and Russia and fathers and important people. I didn't really pay much attention because I didn't have a father or any reason to know anything about important people or industries in turkey or Russia.

My ears perked up when he mentioned travelling there though. And I finally asked him something that had been bugging me for a while.

"Who is Abe Mazur?"

"Ibrahim is your father." I jumped when I heard my mothers voice behind me.

"My father who I haven't met or so much as heard from in my entire life?"

"Your father who I told to not contact you until you had an education and a University degree under your belt." I took a minute to consider that one. I'd always wanted to meet my father.

"He has extended an invite for you to go and stay with him at his estate in Russia. And to see his dwelling in Turkey."

"So that's why you always insisted I become fluent in Russian and Turkish?" I asked turning to my mother.

"Yes. I figured you would want to go when he contacted you and thought it would help you to get along with him."

"So why didn't Abe come himself? Why send you?"

"He wanted you to see everything he has to offer you as well as just to meet him." My mother snorted behind me.

"What the man means, Rose. Is that Ibrahim wants to make sure you have to stick around and get to know him before you brush him off and leave him behind." I turned to Abe's 'representative, raisin my eyebrows. He smiled back at me, a bit sheepishly.

"Okay then, what's the worst that can happen? Going to Europe sounds like a fantastic idea to me. It's about time I met my father and found out who he really is. Tell him his invite has been accepted."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, let me know what you think...<strong>

With acknowledgements to Richelle Mead, Author of the Vampire Academy Series.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 2<span>**

* * *

><p>To say my father's house was huge would be an understatement. I had never seen something so big. I marvelled as I stepped out of the SUV I'd arrived hear in. it was just me and the man Who'd come to Australia to get me. I still didn't know his name; I'd have to find that out later.<p>

It wasn't long before I noticed a man step out of the front door. He was tall and fairly skinny. He wore a suite, quite a fancy one by the looks of it, but when you look at the house that's not surprising. What intrigued me was the scarf, I had never before seen a man wearing a scarf. But hey! I've never met my father either, or been to Russia. Today seems to be the day for firsts.

The man played with his cufflinks and flicked out his hands to straighten out his jacket. _Tosser. _I thought. He stepped down the front steps of the house and an almost cocky smile appeared on his face. As he got closer to me I assumed he was another one of Abe's 'representatives'. I was, however, completely shocked when he stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"Abe Mazur." Standing right in front of me was my father. The father my mother had stopped me from meeting up until now. The father I hadn't even seen a photo of up until now. The father I had always wanted to have a relationship with. Well… now was my chance.

"Dad." My voice cracked. The first thing I wanted to do was beat the crap out of him. Mostly for never coming to me before. Even though I knew my mother never let him. But also because he was smiling so bloody much, it was just irritating me. I settled for punching the side of his face. Hard. And, of course his guards pounced.

"Don't." Abe said waving a hand at his guards. "Do we feel better now?" I think I was going to like this guy. I nodded.

"For now." He laughed.

I stuck out my hand towards him. "Rose Hathaway. Its nice to finally meet you Abe." He shook my hand, still with that huge smile on his face.

We stood there watching each other for a few minutes. Sizing each other up. Taking each other in for the very first time. After a while someone cleared their throat. Rather loudly, like they'd already done it multiple times before. both of us turned to see who it was.

Two boys stood there, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, staring at us. They looked only a year or two older than me, maybe more. One of them sported a full head fiery red hair, with beautiful blue eyes. The other had sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. They stood there in jeans and boots with button down shirts and what looked very much like Acubras. _I thought we were in Russia? _

"Ahhh, I was wondering where you two were."

"Just came back form a ride baba, sorry we missed introductions." The redhead announced.

_Baba? Doesn't that mean father? What? _I turned to face them completely.

"Rose Hathaway. Who are you?" The blond one spoke up.

"I'm Eddie, this one over here," He poked a figure at the redhead, "is Mason." Their smiles were almost as big a Abe's.

"Rose," I heard Abe say, almost tentatively, "meet your brothers." _What the hell? _My jaw dropped.

"I-I have brothers?" I said, gob smacked.

"Close your mouth, jeez we aren't that bad." Mason joked, at least I think it was a joke.

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say. Which doesn't happen very often, I am never speechless.

"Come on," the two of them grabbed hold of my arms and began pulling me away, "come meet the family."

I was whisked away to a whole heap of introductions around the house. There was only about ten people but I got completely lost with who was who and what role they played and everything else Mason and Eddie said. I was still processing the fact that I had brothers. I hadn't heard about them before, and they seem older than me so, unless Abe was cheating on my mother, they had to be full brothers. It was going to take a while to digest.

The minute they dragged me out the side door of the house I stopped. I planted my feet on the ground and stared in amazement. Mason and Eddie turned and looked at me in confusion when they realized I'd stopped.

In front of me was the most amazing stable I'd ever seen. Lets face it, it was pretty cliché; red roof, white walls, horses heads sticking out of half doors along the sides, massive big wooden doors at the front. And outdoor arena and a lunging ring, with paddocks as far as the eye could see off to one side and behind. It was the sort of stable I had always dreamed of.

"Wow." Was all I said. I heard Mason chuckle.

"I think she likes it. A horse person are you Rosie?"

"Definitely." I breathed.

Five minutes later I was opening the massive doors to the stable and looking down the line to horses in stalls. I breathed in the familiar scent of horses and hay, I felt like I was home. It didn't matter that I was in unfamiliar territory, in a completely foreign country. Stables were familiar territory no matter where they were, I got the feeling I would be spending a lot of time out here.

I walked down the isle looking around at all the horses. I was vaguely aware of either Eddie and Mason muttering something along the lines of 'we'll leave you to it' and walking out.

As I took in the smells and sounds and sights, one particular horse caught my eye more than the rest. I saw the beautiful brown head tossing back and forth and up and down from about fifteen metres away. I walked up and let myself into the stallions stall. He was the only horse in the stable with a rug on. It wasn't heavy, but it was obviously there to keep him warm. There were bandages on his legs and one on his tail. His mane was smooth and well brushed. It was like he'd been done up for a show, and they were trying to keep him neat and tidy.

I put my hand out to him, letting him get used to my scent before I rubbed my other hand up his neck, so clean and soft.

"And you are?" I jumped at the deep voice behind me. "It is very rude to go letting yourself into a stable that not yours." The voice was accented, and very, very

I turned to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen. There, just outside the stunning stallion's stall, stood a god, he must have been 6 foot six or seven, beautiful brown hair fell to his shoulders. He was covered in sweat, and damn it was sexy. He stood there is his jeans and tight shirt that showed off every muscle he had, and boy was there quite a few, his arms were crossed across his muscled chest and his face didn't look all that happy.

When I failed to answer his question, he coughed, rather loudly, and raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez what is it with you people." I muttered before sticking out my hand and introducing myself. "Rose Hathaway; Abe Mazur's daughter."

The man's attitude changed instantly, form standoffish to polite and welcoming, he chuckled and shook my hand, "Dimitri Belikov, I run the stables round here. Nice to finally meet you; Mason and Eddie haven't shut up about your upcoming arrival for weeks."

"I see…" I said slowly. "So what's with the bandages and stuff on this guy?" I asked motioning to the stallion.

Dimitri laughed again, "Abe said he was to be kept neat and tidy and looking his best. He's an Australian Stock Horse. Mountain Bred apparently, damn good horse if you ask me. But if you are who you say you are, he's yours."

My jaw fell open for the second time since I arrived, and once again, I was speechless. _What is this place doing to me? _"Mine?"

"Yep, all yours, for pleasure, work or showing, whatever you want to do with him." He slapped the horses neck and began walking away, no doubt to get something organized or finish the job he had previously been doing. "Just look after him."

That was certainly not what I had expected when I agreed to come out here. I guess my mother was right, Abe really did want me to stay, and quite frankly, I think he was going to get his wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to let me know what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here you go, I apologise for how long it took me. So, without further adieu, here is chapter three...**

* * *

><p>"So, Rosemarie, what would you like to do while you're here?" Abe said as we sat round the table in his massive dining room. The table was quite ridiculous really; it would probably seat at least thirty people. It was one of those really long ones. I was tempted to ask if we could sit at each end and shout at each other, but I held my tongue, for now. I still planned on doing that one day.<p>

"Rosemarie?" I asked, not listening to the rest of what he was saying.

"It is you're name, is it not?" he asked. Mason and Eddie snorted; the three of us had a conversation about this before, it was quite entertaining.

"Yes, I suppose that is true," I said pushing my food around for a second before continuing, "If you like having your nose broken." I brought my fork to my mouth and took a bite. Abe froze beside me.

"Is there anything in particular that you would prefer?"

"Rose is good." I said chirpily, as I turned my head and gave him one of my biggest smiles. He smiles back and shakes his head, before speaking up again.

"So, _Rose, _what would you like to do while you're here?"

"I think I would like to spend some time with your lovely selection of horses, and do some work."

"Some work?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I have a psychology degree. I want to do something with it. Or with the marketing and business units I did." Abe stopped and stared at me. And then started laughing. I looked around at Eddie and Mason, but they just shrugged.

"I'm terribly sorry," Abe began once his laughing subsided, "I have just never would have expected you to answer like that. I did not expect for you to want to work when you got here." I couldn't help but chuckle, until I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'I've never seen your mother work a day in her life.' And my smile dropped.

"She is not that bad, she raised me didn't she?" I saw a smile creep onto his face once again.

"That she did little girl, that she did. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Whatever you say, _old man_." I wasn't sure how well my comment would go down with him. I especially doubted it would end well when I heard Mason and Eddie gasp. But, in spite of what I thought he would do, Abe, once again, burst into laughter.

The rest of our dinner went well; I got to know my dad and brothers better, for which I was grateful. And I was informed about the many ins and outs of how the place works. Which I'll be honest, I tuned out for most of, but I was sure that if it was important I'd be able to learn it later.

Three hours later Mason showed me to his room. He told me where his and Eddie's rooms were just in case I needed anything, then led me down the hall to my new room.

I said thank you to Mason and opened the door. What I was expecting to be a room was more like an apartment. It had a bedroom with an amazing ensuite. Not that I was the type of girl to spend hours in a bathroom, but it was still, for want of a better word, nice. There was also what I guess you would call a sitting room in a place like this. There was a very comfortable looking, yet stylish four-seater couch on one wall with assorted seats around it.

I quickly decided I liked the place. Even though the décor was not quite my style, it was nothing that couldn't be fixed by the addition of my saddle and other tack from home mixed with a bit of leather here and there and maybe a cow skin on the floor. Not to mention my four-poster bed, which I'd made back in Australia. The bed, now that I thought about it, could probably be expanded now, since this place was so much bigger; a double bed would fit. Of course this was all assuming I stayed, which, I must admit, was more than likely, now that I'd met my dad and knew I had brothers.

After twenty minutes or so of looking around and picturing what it could look like, I made my way to the bedroom, where someone had, at some stage, put my duffle bag. I grabbed my macbook out of the bag and sat on the bed to write some more of the book I'd started a few years ago. I actually started it in high school, so it was almost done.

It didn't take me long, though, to start feeling lonely. I had never even left Australia before I came here, I'd barely even left the state. And now I was in an entirely new country with new people, and, as much as I hated to admit it, I missed my mother. So I tried ringing her, three times, but like always, she didn't pick up. I don't know why I missed her, we never exactly got on, but I guess she was familiar.

I sat there for a while wallowing in my loneliness until I eventually remembered what Mason had said earlier; _If you need anything, don't hesitate to come get me_. I'd always wanted a brother I could go to. But would he find it weird if I went to him and told him I was lonely? I mean, we'd hit it off quite well before, but what if…

I cut myself off. _What other options do you have Rose? Are you just going to lie here all night crying? Didn't you do enough of that in Australia?_ I dragged myself off the bed and padded down the hallway, coming to a stop a Mason's door. I knocked. _This is a stupid idea Rose, he's just going to think you're weird._

I was just about to turn and go back to my room when I heard him say, "Come in!" I opened the door to see Mason sitting on the couch with his feet up on a coffee table reading a book. He looked up and put his book down when he saw it was me. "Hey Rosie, what can I do for you?"

I went and sat down next to him. "I…" I burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, don't cry Rosie, it's alright." He put his arms around me and pulled me into his side, rubbing my arm and then patting my hair in an effort to reassure me. It only made me cry harder. This was the first time in my life I had ever had a shoulder to cry on, the first time I had ever had someone wrap their arms around me and tell me it was alright. No one had ever really been there for me, but in this moment I felt like I had someone, and it was the best feeling ever.

My tears slowly stopped, but not once did Mason let me go, he didn't ask any questions either. He just sat there with me, made sure I had someone there. And I am pretty sure that, had I wanted to talk, he would've listened, without judging me.

I must've fallen asleep because I woke upon the same couch but with a pillow under my head and a blanket draped over me. I looked at the clock on the wall – 0545. Yay. I got up anyway and went downstairs, not bothering to change out of the jeans and shirt I'd worn last night. I got to the kitchen and saw Eddie making coffee.

"Hey Rose." He looked me up and down. "Do you always sleep in what you wear during the day or did you get laid last night?" he said it with a perfectly straight face and cracked a smiled once he finished.

"Nope, I usually sleep in my normal clothes; can't usually be bothered changing." I grinned at him and started making myself a hot chocolate.

"Fair enough, but why are you up so early?"

"Eh, I woke up and figured I might as well get up. Where's Mase?"

"He's out feeding horses." I finished my hot chocolate and started towards the door. "Oh," Eddie stopped me, and handed me a cup of coffee, "and give this to Belikov, I assume you would have met him last night, he's usually hanging 'round making sure everything is in order."

"Okay," I said as I went for the door for a second time.

* * *

><p><strong>Anything you have to say, I want to hear it; the more reviews I get, no matter what they say, the more likely I am to update sooner, maybe even by tomorrow night...<strong>

**Oh, and if there is anything you want to see happen or anything, review and tell me about it, and I'll see what I can do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter four. It's quite short but it just seemed like a good place to end the chapter.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

* * *

><p>I made it out to the stable and found Mason brushing down one of the horses.<p>

"Hey Mase," I said as I leant on one of the half doors. He turned around when he heard me, laying his arm over his horse's withers to stop her from walking off.

"Hey Rosie! You feeling better this morning?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah… um… thank you for last night, I didn't really know if you were going to be okay with me coming to you or not…" I trailed off, looking down at my shoes.

"Of course, any time." His smile grew, if that was even possible. "From what I've heard you didn't have much in Australia. I know what our mother is like, and Dad said you didn't really have many friends either, so unless you have a real caring boyfriend, we were sort of expecting you to come to one of us eventually."

"Thank you, Mason. I know I've already said that but it really does mean a lot to me."

"It's what family is for Rosie; we've always done it for each other, and now we'll do it for you too. You are our family and we will look after you for as long as you chose to stay. Hell, we'll look after you of you chose not to stay too." I was almost in tears, I stepped forward and hugged him as best I could with coffee and hot chocolate in my hand and he hugged me back.

"Anyway," I said pulling back and holding up Dimitri's coffee, "Have you seen Dimitri? This is for him."

"You made Belikov coffee?"

"No, Eddie did, I'm just the delivery girl."

"Ahhh Eddie, he always did have something against the man. He's down that way." He said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "Did Dad tell you about the stallion he brought in for you?"

"Dimitri did…"

"Oh good, you'll need to break him in, he's never even been brushed before, believe it or not. He was all quiet yesterday after being flown in, but good luck sis, turns out he's quite flighty. Belikov is actually trying to bring him back in now, got out last night."

"Thank you." With that I walked off in the direction Mason pointed me in. As I walked out the back barn door I realised just how important it was to have a paddock attached to the barns – for when horses escaped. I looked around to find my stallion and stopped dead in my tracks.

Standing out in the paddock, in jeans, boots and an Acubra, shirtless, was Dimitri Belikov. It was the sort of sight you'd expect to see on a farm up north in Australia, he was all tanned muscle, glistening with sweat. _Good lord._ I watched as he shook his head at my prancing stallion and started walking back to ward the barn. I jumped and nearly wore his coffee when he called my name.

"Th-this is for you." I said holding out his coffee. _What is wrong with you Rose!? Get it together!_

"Thank you." He said, nodding his head and taking it from me. "That's one hell of a stallion you've got there. I wish you luck with him. He's a handful, got out last night, won't come back in."

"Here, hold this." I passed my hot chocolate to him and walked off into the paddock, out towards my stallion. I approached him carefully, making sure to not make myself appear a threat, and got up to him within minutes. I took hold of his halter and led him back towards the barn. Dimitri was staring at me like I had to heads or something.

I let go of the halter as I took back my hot chocolate. I smiled and went to take a sip but before I could I had a head over my shoulder and a nose in my mug. I laughed. _Cheeky bugger. _I pulled my mug a way and drank some myself. I walked into the barn followed by the stallion and Dimitri, who was still shirtless. I stopped outside the one stall with a back name sign and let the stallion in. I was about to say something to Dimitri but before I could a heard Eddie yell out.

"Put a shirt on if you're hanging 'round my sister Belikov!" Dimitri laughed at reached for the shirt hanging from his back pocket. _No! Please don't! _He stopped, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that Rose?"

"Oh my god, did I just say that out loud? Oh I am such an idiot. I can't believe I just said that. You probably have a girlfriend and… Oh my god I should shut up now." Dimitri was staring at me, looking quite amused.

"You aren't an idiot Rose." He pulled his shirt on and turned to walk away. "Oh, and Rose?"

My eyes widened. "Yes?"

"I don't have girlfriend." He smiled and walked off, leaving me to berate myself for making myself look so stupid. I buried my face in my stallions shoulder and hid from the world for a few minutes.

I spent the rest of the morning bonding with my stallion and deciding on a name for him. When I eventually decided on Max, I pulled out my pocket knife and engraved it into his name plate.

I also decided that I wanted to stay. I wanted to build a life with my family. I wanted to experience life with people who cared. To make friends, and enjoy life the way I'd always wanted to.

But I was facing a problem. Even though I'd always been good with horses, I'd only ever really ridden 4 or 5 times, excluding riding my Aunty's horse a few time when I was six and seven. And now I had this young, flighty stallion who I needed to break in. But, of course, my pride wouldn't let me ask for help. I was determined to do this myself. I mean, I'd read enough to have a vague idea of what I could do. But I suppose I could just make it up as I went along, it's what I'd done with everything else I'd ever done…

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review.<strong>

**And for any beta readers who are interested, I am looking for a beta reader for this story...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I think you guys will enjoy this one...**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door of Abe's office, hoping he was in and not to busy.<p>

"Come in." I heard him call. I opened the door and stepped forward to take in the expensively decked out office. "Ahh, Rose, please, come sit." He gestured to the seats in front of his huge oak desk. I quietly walked in and sat down.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked tentatively, unsure about asking him what I wanted to.

"Of course you can! What's on your mind?"

"I-" I wasn't quite sure how I was going to say it. "I was wondering if staying here was an option, for me." Abe looked quite surprised, which made me more nervous.

"You want to stay here? With us? In Russia?"

"I would like to, yes. If it's an option that is." He leaned forward and put his elbows on his desk.

"Of course it's an option Rose. We don't turn away family here. You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Really?" I don't know why, but I was a bit shocked. I almost expected him to turn me away now that he'd met me. But maybe that was lack of experience with families.

"Really. Get to know the people, find a friend or two, go into town and look around."

"So I can bring my stuff from Australia?" I asked excitedly.

"Go for it little one." He smiled at me again.

"Oh, and one more question. Do you have a shed?" His eyebrow shot up, asking me to further explain. "As in like a tool shed. I made my bed for myself in Australia, but if I bring it over here I would like to expand it, so I no longer have to sleep in a single bed. I mean, I've got most of what I'll need back in Australia, I think, but I would just need the space to put them to use."

"Ohhh, of course." His smile widened. "We don't have one as such, but I'm sure we can find you one to use." He paused to think about his next sentence. "Now, did Mason and Eddie show you your present? The stallion?"

"I actually met him yesterday when I got here. Mase and Eddie showed me the stables, and I just sort of wandered around, before I found the stallion and went in to say hello. Belikov nearly dragged me out when he found me. Before I told him who I was. I spent the morning with the stallion this morning."

"So you met Belikov as well? Quite the man… About your age is he not?" Abe mused. _Where is he going with this? _

"Yeeesssss… I've met him. He seems like a nice guy. As for his age, I have no idea…"

"Mmmm," he seemed a bit far away for a minute, "Anyway, speaking of nice people, we have dinner guests tonight. You might want to go into town for something to wear." I looked at him, trying to figure out whether or not he was serious. I was pretty sure he was.

"You know, last time someone told me to go into town to but something nice for dinner I came with a pair of moleskins, a new Acubra and a check shirt." I smirked at him. He shook his head.

"Right then." He stood up and shuffled something on his desk before turning back to me. "I see you are going to fit in here very well." I snorted.

"So you aren't going to make me wear a dress?" I asked skeptically; my mother would have made me.

"Goodness, no. The dinner guests are coming to meet you and so that you can start to build your own network of people around here. You might as well look like yourself." He started to walk towards the door, I stood up and followed.

"So if they were here for any other reasons you would make me wear a dress?"

"Let me put it this way," he began before opening the door, "if you ever turn up to a business dinner in moleskins with holes in them, or holes in anything for that matter, without a damn good reason, then yes, I would probably give you a dress to wear instead. But other than that, no, you will never be expected to 'dress to impress' unless you want to."

"I am so very glad to hear that, I'm glad we've cleared it up."

"So am I. Now, would you like coffee? Hot chocolate perhaps?"

"Now that I think about it I could go a hot chocolate yes, thank you."

I followed Abe out into the kitchen and watched as he made coffee and hot chocolate. We stood around the kitchen counter for the next hour or two chatting about things until he got a phone call and had to go back to his office. I just went to my room and continued with my book.

Three hours and one more chapter later I gave up on my book, saved it and got up to change out of my dirty clothes. I put on the cleanest, neatest looking button up shirt I could find in my bag, my favourite pair of moleskins, which, I'll admit, weren't exactly pristine either but they didn't look dirty. Lastly, I dug out some thick socks and pulled on my Ariat boots. I walked out of my rooms and put my hair up in a bun on my way down the stairs, patting the top of my head to make sure it wasn't too scruffy.

When I reached the living room I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I turned towards the front door. 30 seconds later I pulled it open ready to happily greet whoever was there. Instead, I froze. Standing at the door in boots jeans and a navy blue button up with sleeves rolled up to his elbows looking sexy as ever was the one and only Dimitri Belikov.

"Good lord." I muttered under my breath before clearing my throat and, a little louder, saying, "Hi, please, come in. I was really hoping I wasn't going to have to see him so soon after making myself look like such an idiot in front of him, but, I'll take what I can get. I looked behind him to find two women with him, as they walked in the door Dimitri introduced us.

The first one was the oldest, she looked to be in her 40's and was quite short, Dimitri introduced her as his mother, Olena. The second one I met see to be just a little younger than me, she was very pretty and looked a lot like Dimitri, he introduced her as his younger sister, Viktoria. I received hugs from both of the women, they were very affectionate people apparently. It was a little weird, considering I'd never met them before, but hey. I got the feeling I was going to get on well with them. Dimitri told me he had two other sisters as well, but they weren't all that keen on coming tonight, and had to stay home and look after kids. I shrugged and replied appropriately, I figured three of them were going to be enough to start with.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Rose. Abe talks about you a lot. He is so happy to finally have you here. You are staying right?" I was a little taken aback by her forwardness but I answered her regardless.

"Yes, I am staying, I am going to organise to bring all my stuff over from Australia tomorrow with Abe."

"Yay!" Viktoria jumped up and down on the spot. "You should come riding with us one day! You do ride right?" I had to laugh at how eager she was.

"Of course I ride." I was about to say something else when I was interrupted by my brother coming up behind me.

"Alright you lot, enough harassing my sister, come through and talk to the rest of us too." I turned to see Mason finish his sentence with the biggest grin on his face. I also caught a quick gasp from Viktoria before she ran up to him and kissed him. _What? _Their kiss lasted about ten seconds before Dimitri cleared his throat uncomfortably. They separated and Viktoria turned to face us leaning back into Mason who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh Dimka, you're just jealous that you won't be getting any tonight." Dimitri and I both choked on the air we were breathing. Olena just patted our shoulders chuckling and muttering something about how Viktoria shouldn't be antagonising her brother or me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I think I will refrain from posting my next chapter until I get 25 of them.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here is chapter six. I'm sorry for the wait and for the lack of dialogue; I know some of you wanted some more in this chapter. But I felt that this was important in order to get a better idea of where Rose is coming from and why she disliked living in Australia so much and why her life there is such a touchy subject. So there is a bit of important character building is this chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, Rose, you're from Australia?" Olena asked as we sat 'round the table at dinner.<p>

"Yes, from the suburbs of Perth in WA. And I always dreamed of coming here."

"Why didn't you come earlier?" I knew these were innocent questions, but they were hitting some sore spots.

"Wasn't allowed to get a job, so I couldn't afford the travel and accommodation."

"You couldn't come stay with your father?" she turned to Abe and whacked his shoulder, "Why didn't you let her come and stay with you?" His face twisted into a guilty expression, but he stayed quiet.

"I didn't even know who he was until a few days ago, let alone where he lived. An to be honest I just assumed he lived in Australia, out on a farm somewhere maybe. But my mother wouldn't let me know Abe, not until I got my degree."

"You have a degree?" Viktoria piped in.

"Yeah, I have my doctorate in Psychology. My mother organised for me to do the majority of it quicker than most, I now understand how she did that." I looked at Abe. "To be honest I hated her for it at the time, but now I'm glad, meant I got to get out of there sooner."

"So you're a doctor?" Mason asked in surprise. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I suppose I am. But anyway, enough about me, what do you lot do?" I asked, looking around the table with a wide smile.

"I am a nurse, not that we have a hospital here in Baia." I'd forgotten Abe lived in a small town.

"Well then, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other, I knew every single one of the nurses in all the emergency rooms in Perth by the time I left. Much to my mother's disgust. I have a tendency to hurt myself." The whole room burst into laughter.

The rest of dinner went pretty smoothly. I'll admit, I avoided Dimitri for most of it, but I got to know Viktoria, who I liked. I got the feeling that I might have found a friend in her. I watched Olena and how she interacted with her son and daughter and found myself getting a little bit jealous. I had never had anything like that. They got on so well. They cared for each other. Their banter was such an incredible thing to watch. Even Eddie and Mason joined in on it, much to my surprise.

By the time the Belikovs, well, Olena and Dimitri were leaving I found that jealousy coming back; they had a home to go back to, somewhere full of loving family. I mean, I sort of had that now but it had only been a few days, I needed time to settle in. but these guys had had it their whole lives, and even though I hate to acknowledge the jealousy, I had to admit it was there.

Viktoria stayed, much to her Dimitri and my disgust. I wished I'd had a brother like she did a few years ago. But instead of making a massive fuss and punching something, or someone, or curling up in a corner of my room with a scotch bottle drowning out the depression that was forcing its way into my head, I went to bed and wrote. It was my way of dealing with things, when I didn't have anything to hit, I wrote everything down. I had a massive collections of things I'd written over the years.

I lasted about half an hour typing away on my laptop before I was interrupted by a scream that was quickly muffled, and then a very loud groan. _Good lord._ The last thing I needed to hear was my new found brother going at it. So, before I heard anything more, I grabbed my bag and tipped what remained in it out on my bed, quickly finding what I was after. I grabbed the bottle of scotch and walked as quickly as I could out of my room and then the house.

I felt the tears running down my face as I popped the cork lid of the bottle and placed it in my pocket. I took a mouthful as I walked into the stables and sat down in the nearest out-of-the-way corner I found. I felt the depression really kicking in as I sat in the corner, hugging my knees and drinking from the bottle. I'd be the fist one to admit that alcohol wasn't the best way to deal with it, but it was what I had found worked reasonably well, for a while, back in Australia. This time though, as I looked at the now half-empty bottle, I realised it wasn't working. All I wanted to do was hot something, take out all my emotions on something, physically.

I sat there, thinking about my option, well thinking as best I could with my foggy brain. After a while, I remembered the knife I always kept in my back pocket. It was a cowards way out but it could work. End it here and I'd never have to deal with the crap again. I'd never be jealous of other people families again. I wouldn't have to even look at them.

I put down my bottle and dug the knife out. I cut through my jeans, giving myself access to the skin about my femoral artery. A smile grew on my face as I pierced my skin with the razor sharp blade. I couldn't really feel much through the half bottle of scotch, but I could certainly feel it when the knife was ripped from my hand and thrown several feet away.

"Rose!" I heard someone say. But I was too consumed in the fact that someone had taken my knife to really register it. I scrambled to get up and grab the blade but someone took hold of my shoulders and pushed me back into the wall. I found against the hands with everything I could, this had to end now, I couldn't keep going, I couldn't keep dealing with everything, I just couldn't.

So I fought. I fought as hard as I could, which probably wasn't very hard considering the amount of alcohol I had running through my system. I let the person holding me back have it all; they weren't going to keep me away from my chance to get out.

After a while I thought I was going to be free, I could feel the arms letting go slightly, so I pushed against them as hard as I could. Only to find myself on the ground, my entire body covered with something warm and hard. I was still vaguely aware o someone calling my name.

I stopped, I gave up. The warmth above me was not letting me move, it wasn't going to let me anywhere near my way out. It was going to keep me here. Once again, I was going to be holed up, with nowhere to go and no way out. Once again, someone had taken away my only chance. Once again I was going to be forced to drown in my depression, with no one there to help me. I would go back to the way I always was, maybe in the new place I would get some more good days, maybe I would find someone who would help me, hold me and let me cry and tell me it was going to be okay. Maybe for once in my life I wouldn't be alone.

Who was I kidding? I was lying on the ground in a stable being held down by someone who wasn't letting me go anywhere. I felt the tears return with full force as the world closed back in around me. The cold hard floor, the warm, hard body on top of me. _Who was that exactly?_ The alcohol fog still clouded my brain but I was pretty sure I was coming back up from the depressive low. Then it hit me.

The person on top of me had just save my life. They had just saved me from myself. And they were still calling my name, or something similar anyway, I couldn't quite figure it out.

I forced myself to calm down, to stop the tears, and to look the person who had just saved my life in the eye, and say thank you to them. Which I instantly regretted… I looked up through the tears only to be met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes full of concern. I froze, the word on my lips retreated back into my mouth. The Russian on top of me slowly began to get off, pulling me with him to sit back against the wall. He picked up the half full bottle, and, much to my dismay, took a swig himself.

"So," He began. "I am considering two options here." I raised my eyebrows, confused as to where he was going with this. "You either can't hold your liquor very well and do stupid thing when you're drunk, which, considering how lucid you seem to be, I don't think in the case. Or-" I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "Or, you can hold your liquor extremely well, and there is something else going on here." He took another drink and looked at me expectantly.

I didn't know what to say. I knew I had to say something, but I just didn't know what. This man that I barely knew had just found me at one of my lowest of low points and saved my life. He had just saved my life and was now sitting next to me drinking, and casually talking about what just happened.

I knew nothing about him and I really had yet to decide whether or not I could trust him yet I wanted to tell him everything. But could I?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, tell me if you thought it was good or bad or rubbish, I promise there will be much happier moments in the next chapter or the one after at the latest...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here is chapter 7. And i apologise for any mistakes, I am still looking for a beta.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

* * *

><p>"You know you don't have to tell me. But I am here to listen if you ever need someone to talk to, or take things out on. I can at least hold my own if you attack me. Unlike your leg over here." He knew the situation wasn't funny, but he was trying to make me feel comfortable with him, which I really appreciated.<p>

"Its just that…" I felt myself begin to shake. "I have never had anyone do that for me. The last time I got that bad my mother picked me up by my arm, threw me in the car, got shitty at me for bleeding on her seats, dragged me into the emergency room, then turned around and left. Not to mention the massive lecture I got about getting blood in the grout of the tiles in the bathroom."

I looked up at Dimitri, fully expected him to tell me I was overreacting, only to be met with eyes full of surprise and then concern.

"How does a parent do that? I am surprised you stayed with her."

"Tried running, got dragged back and locked in my room for a week." He didn't say anything in reply, instead he just waited for me to continue.

"It all started around the beginning of year eleven, my best friend and her family were killed. That's when the depression set in. It wasn't all that bad to begin with, but it got worse over time. Eventually, it got to the point where my mother wouldn't acknowledge that it was there and she treated me like I was just a teenager who'd gone off the rails." Hot tears ran down my cheeks as Dimitri pulled me closer to him in support.

"In my last year of Uni I sort of realised that soon I would be free, and allowed to get a job and get out into the world. Of course I still didn't make many friends because I still missed my friend from high school. But I began to be happier and the depression got better. I still drowned my sorrows in scotch, but most of the time it worked. Then I came here, and I thought I would get better, that having family would help, but obviously it won't." Dimitri stopped me there, he stood up and reached out his hand to me. I took his hand and stood with him.

"Do not judge yourself on three days of being with people who car for you. It takes time to get used to it. It takes time to fix these things. You will heal here, I am sure of it, but sometimes things have to get worse before they get better. Sometimes being jealous of other's families helps to bring you closer to your own. But don't be too hard on yourself, you are allowed to lose it every now and then, everyone is." He sounded like some sort of zen instructor.

"Thank you, for listening, for saving my life, I am in your debt." Dimitri smiled at me as I took my scotch bottle back and put the lid back on. He bent down and picked up my knife as well.

"Any time Roza, anytime. And I hope you know, that I will not tell anyone about this, but if it happens too often I will have to tell your father." He hesitantly handed my knife over to me.

"I know, but I will do my utmost to not let it happen again."

"I am sure you will, Roza. But for now, come with me, I will stitch up that cut and you can find some new jeans that aren't covered in blood."

DIMITRI POV

I lay in my bed the morning after I found Rose in the stables. It was difficult for me to watch her last night. I would never have believed anyone who said anything about Rose being like that. Not that I had anything against it, it was just difficult to take in. Rose was so happy the day I met her, so snarky and almost bubbly. It had been such a huge turn around.

"Dimka!" I head my mother shout from downstairs. "Are you here?"

I rolled over on my bed to look at me alarm clock, only to see 0800 flashing back at me in the obnoxiously bright green colour. I swore, rather loudly in Russian and jumped out of bed, grabbing my jeans and shirt as I flew out my bedroom door.

I pulled on the jeans as I stumbled down the stairs, and almost fell on my face at the bottom before my sister caught me and steadied me. I continued to run through the house, tucking my shirt into my back pocket; I would only end up taking it off again later.

As I got to the kitchen mama was just putting down the phone. She looked up at me.

"Dimka, why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yes, mama, I am. I lost track of the time." With nothing more than a wave I flew out the front door and started running towards the Mazur's estate.

After about five minutes of flat out running I reached the stables, and came face to face with Mazur himself.

"Ahhhhh, Belikov. Why so late this morning." I was about to come up with some sort of lame excuse, like over sleeping or something when Rose came up behind him and spoke.

"Baba, don't give the poor guy so much trouble, he obviously has his reasons. And unless it becomes a frequent thing, I don't think he should have to share them."

Mazur didn't look convinced, but, thanks to his daughter, he let it go. I was glad I didn't have to say anything.

"Anyway," Mazur turned back to me. "I would appreciate it if you would take Rose out riding today. Her brothers are unavailable for the time being and she doesn't know the area, nor is she particularly versed in the art of riding." Rose looked like she was about to make some kind of remark, but she bit her tongue.

"I would be happy to, Mr. Mazur." He gave a disapproving grunt before turning and seeping out of the stable.

"How dare he?" Rose started. "He has no idea about my riding ability. I am more than capable. And someone from rural Australia does not get lost in the bush."

"Rural? I though you were from the suburbs." She didn't look very happy but I was very curious.

"I lived in the country until I was eight." For some reason, that didn't surprise me very much.

"Well then, lets see what you can do."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review, I find it much motivation in them, seeing as a struggle with motivation for everything I do. <strong>

**Also, I am still looking for a beta, so if you know of a good one, or you are one, please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait again guys, but anyway, enjoy. If you want to, I mean, if you don't want to enjoy it thats cool to. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched Rose as she cantered ahead of me with the beautiful Gypsy Vanner she'd chosen to ride for the time being. To be honest I expected her to go for a thoroughbred or quarter horse or something similar, but I suppose her choice made sense. Beautiful horse for a beautiful woman. <em>Seriously Belikov? She is your bosses daughter, you can't think like that! <em>

I shook my head and asked my horse to catch up to her. It didn't take long for she was cantering right beside the Gypsy Vanner. I signalled to Rose to slow down and we both slowed to a walk.

"I have something I want to show you." I told her before taking off at a trot towards the hilltop that looked out over not only the estate but the surrounding lands as well.

It took us about ten minutes to get to the place, and when we did, Rose's mouth fell open.

"Close your mouth Rose, it very unbecoming." She snapped it shut and turned to me.

"It's absolutely stunning."

"Yes, yes it is. I come up here when I need to think, or when I feel alone." Did I really just say that? I never say things like that!

"Seems very much like a place to come when you're battling any sort of problem." Rose mused, staring off at the scenery. I nodded in agreement and we fell silent for a few minutes, leaving each other to our own thoughts. It was Rose who eventually broke the comfortable silence.

"Thank you, for last night."

"I-" she interrupted me before I could ay anything.

"I know I have already said that, but I don't think I will ever be able to repay you. I think I will able to build I life for myself; a happy one. And last night… you stopped me from letting myself take the opportunity to do that. So I really can't thank you enough."

"Everyone needs someone Roza, very few can go through life completely alone. And I think that if I can help you then I will not hesitate to do so. And I truly mean that. Everyone deserves someone."

"You'd be that someone for me?" I wasn't sure where she was going with this, so I tried to answer carefully.

"Of course I would Roza, though I think you should let your family in as well. They will help you too if you let them, they are truly amazing people."

"Thank you, again. I don't know if I'll be able to tell my family any time soon, but I think I will try."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"We should head back, give these guys something to eat." She told me, rubbing her horse's neck.

We took our time on the ride back. Walking at a slow pace and taking nearly an hour to reach the stables again. after spending half an hour mucking out the horses stalls and feeding them, I sat down to polish a saddle, Rose leaning against a wall behind me.

"So, you don't have a girlfriends?" Was she just curious or was she asking because she was interested? _Snap out of it Belikov! You cant go there! _

"No, i don't, I never have. i have always had to work and never really wanted the responsibility of looking after someone, ore the added need to make them happy."

"So you don't want a girlfriend?" She sounded a bit taken aback and almost disappointed.

"It might be nice, but I couldn't handle the obligation at them moment; I already have too many women in my life." I heard her let out a small chuckle.

"Obligation? You mean obligation to look after your girlfriend? I don't know how it works here, but back in Australia things seem to be a bit different. Women look after their men; doing what they can to make their lives easier. All we ask for in return is a bit of understanding and someone who is there for us when we need a shoulder to cry on or someone to listen to us when we have pity parties. We even entertain you when you come home at night. A fair few people say that a real Australian woman is very good when it comes to nighttime entertainment." She stopped, her face scrunching into and expression that suggested she couldn't believe what she had just said. So I decided to push it, just a little bit. I turned around from the saddle I was polishing.

"Oh? And do they hold up that reputation?" I don't know what I was expecting, but I certainly did not expect her reaction.

"I have no idea, though I have always wanted to get up close and personal with another woman. But I was always to afraid to with my mother and all." _She's gay!?_ _Oh good lord I like a girl who isn't even interested in men._

I must have had a strange expression on my face because she laughed at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You aren't interested in men?" I stuttered out making her laugh even harder.

"Of course I am. Sheesh. Why else would I am let it slip that I didn't want you to put your shirt back on the other day? I was just messing with you."

Then she did something that surprised the hell out of me. She leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. As unexpected as it was, it was amazing. She pulled away and took a step back, looking at her boots. My mind spun as I looked for something to say. After about ten seconds though, I gave up.

"Screw it." I mumbled. I stood up quickly and kissed her back. She was surprised at first but soon snapped out of it and I felt her lips move against mine, sending shivers down my spine. Very, very good shivers. Her hands made their way up to grasp each other behind my neck as I slid mine around her waist.

Rose was the first to break the kiss. We stood there arms around each other as we caught our breath. After a few minutes I stepped back saying "I should go."

I turned and walked towards the stable exit, leaving behind the unfinished saddle and one of the most beautiful women I had ever met.

I couldn't go there, as much as i desperately wanted to. She was my boss's daughter. Speaking of, Mazur was going to kill me. He would probably fore me. Oh shit, _shit, shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood, staring after Dimitri as he headed towards the door. That was one hell of a first kiss I hand just experienced. But was I that bad? Bad enough to make him runaway form me?<p>

I sighed and sat down to finish the saddle he's been polishing. I suppose I would have to talk to him tomorrow, If he came of course.

I went back to Mason's room that night. I couldn't sleep because of the images for my encounter with Dimitri earlier. So I wen tot Mason hoping he would be able to help me figure it out.

I knocked on the door and took a step back as i waited for an answer. I heard shuffling and a few muted swear words before Mase swung he door open. His hair was all tousled looked like he had just thrown on a pair of jean as he got to the door. Suddenly it dawned on me…

"Am I interrupting something? Oh go, if I am I'll just go back to my for and come talk to you tomorrow, I am so sorry." I turned to go back to my room.

"No, no, it's cool. Come on in.

Mason swung the door a bit wider and I hesitantly walked in, just as Viktoria was coming out of the bedroom looking equally as messy as Mase. _Oh crap I did interrupt something._

"Oh hey Rose."Viktoria said as she walked over to Mason, reaching down to his crotch. I heard a zipping sound and then she giggled before whispering something something in his ear. He looked very uncomfortable and proceeded to sit down on his couch. I followed suit, sitting across from him.

"So, whats up Rosie?" I looked at him and it took me a minute before i said anything.

"I dod something really stupid today."

"It wouldn't happen to have something to do with my brother would it?" Viktoria asked.

"Ahhhh, why?" I said uncomfortably._ Did he tell her?_

"Oh, no reason, she paused, "He just came home early and wasting very strange this afternoon."

I tried to keep the guilty look off my face, but failed miserably. Mason looked concerned and turned to Viktoria.

"Do you want to go get some hot chocolate Vika? I think we might need it." She nodded and took off to to get hot chocolate. Mason turned back to me, still looking very concerned.

"What did you do?"

"I, ahhh…"I wasn't sure how to say it to him. _ Just say it!_ "I may or may not have kissed him…"

"And?" He asked, sensing there was more.

"And he looked confused, then said 'screw it', and kissed me back."

Mase looked very surprised. "So you managed to get close enough to Belikov to kiss him. And, not only that, but he then kissed you back, and you're saying you did something stupid? Why exactly was that stupid?"

"Because he ran away. Well, technically he walked away, but that's even worse!" Made looked like he was trying to hide a small, then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Mason!" I said. He calmed down a little, but was still chuckling.

"I'm sorry, i just never thought would ever have a sister coming to me with guy problems." Viktoria, of course, chose that moment to reenter the room. After placing the hot chocolates on the coffee table she slapped Mason on the shoulder.

"Why are you laughing Mason? That's a horrible thing do when someone comes to you with problems1!"

"She kissed your brother, who kissed her back and then walked away from her and she is saying she has done something stupid!"

"Hmmm, that would explain the 'Mazur is going to kill me' when he got home…" Viktoria muttered. "But Mason! That is not funny!"

"Guys I am still here." They turned back to me, Mase looking like a puppy that had just been told off and Viktoria smiling widely.

"So, you and my brother aye? I snorted.

"I wish, but apparently, he is too worried about my father…" I trailed off. But remembered the conversation I'd had with Abe earlier. _"Ahhh Belikov, he's a good man… …about your age is he not?" _Or something like that anyway. "But he doesn't have to be!"

I stood up quickly and hugged Mason and Viktoria very tightly saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you." The flew out the door back to my own rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, especially if you have ideas about what you think should happen...<strong>

**And I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
